


Break Out

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [22]
Category: Almost Human, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Almost Human AU, Dragons, F/M, Firefly AU, Gen, Jayne and Mal are Dragons, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Soulmates, The Initiative, cyborg Dorian, cyborg John Kennex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Simon was at his wit's end.  Every contact he had in academia had dried up, turned him away, told him to stop asking questions, or he'd disappear just like his sister.  Only there would be no lie as to his whereabouts.  He'd just disappear.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Firefly, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Almost Human ----- do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Bulk of the story takes place sometime in March 2002, so you can just consider this a 21st century Firefly AU...but with dragons. It’s also an AU for Almost Human as well. \o/ For those of you just tuning in to this series Book and Inara aren't in this story but they have appeared in earlier stories. This story is the first time any Almost Human characters have shown up.

Break Out

calikocat  
Word count: 11334

XXX

“The girl said they're almost done with us.”

John nodded and reached toward his near constant companion. “I know D. I heard her; girl’s never wrong.”

“They're going to scrap us aren't they?” The words were dull, empty. Almost like Dorian had given up.

“Probably. It’s not like we're good for anything.”

“No, we're just immortal cyborgs who could tear apart a town in less than ten minutes.” There was sarcasm and heat to his voice this time, better than the desolation that had been there before.

“Could...but we wouldn't.” John smirked a bit as his fingertips touched against Dorian's. The magic and nanotech that kept them going enhanced everything. Touch, taste, sight, hearing; hell they could smell better than a bloodhound. Though their ability to flip a car or kick a truck and send it flying twenty feet was more impressive. Unfortunately they hadn't had a chance to see how much better sex was with all their enhancements. The last time they'd tried they'd been separated...so they'd held off since then.

And while the separation had been dismal and enforced the no-sex rule, the white-coats had no real control over them. The magic that made them so damn impressive also kept them human mentally...emotionally. It was why they were going to be scrapped as Dorian put it. Though how the white-coats were going to kill them when they were supposedly immortal was going to be a neat trick. If John were going to dispose of something like them...he'd bury it in concrete. The thought made his stomach twist.

“I don't want to die John.”

“Neither do I buddy.”

“Any idea on how we're going to get out?”

“You're the brains here, pretty bot.”

Dorian scoffed. “Brains, beauty, and brawn. What does that leave for you?”

“Comic relief.”

Touching fingertips became hand-holding and Dorian squeezed his hand. “You're much more than that to me.”

“Right back at ya...and when we get out of here and I get you alone I'm gonna bend you over the first piece of furniture I find.”

Dorian smirked. “What I if I want to bend you over some furniture?”

“We'll take turns.”

“I can live with that.”

xxx

Simon was at his wit's end. Every contact he had in academia had dried up, turned him away, told him to stop asking questions, or he'd disappear just like his sister. Only there would be no lie as to his whereabouts. He'd just disappear.

 

It had seemed so innocent at first. A dream come true for River to attend a campus for gifted teens such as herself. To challenge those who were stifled by the educational system in both public and private schools. She'd been so excited when she'd left and in her first few letters...but over the months of that first year the tone in them changed. She became subdued, worried...scared.

Then she'd started writing in code, talking about things that had never happened, places that they'd never been...family they'd never met because they were long dead. Something bad was happening at her school...and she feared for her life.

But when he tried to find out more about the government funded school...he found nothing but questions, dead ends, and terrified academics. So he tried to force his way into the local office where River had signed up for classes before going away. All that had gotten him though was a roughing up and a restraining order...and his parents’ embarrassment. Not that they were particularly proud of him.

For another year he was helpless and there was no word. Not from River, the mysterious school that no longer seemed to exist...or from his parents. The third didn't surprise him at all. They had cut him off financially long ago when they discovered just how he'd put himself through college and medical school when the scholarship money ran out. They had wanted him to earn his place, to not turn into some spoiled trust fund brat who came from old money, but they had never expected him to take the path that he did.

They had wanted him to stand on his own; but only as long as he followed their plans for him. They never expected him to think for himself and buck the system the way that he had. He could count on them for nothing...he'd learned that a long time ago...not when it really mattered anyway.

It was just when he was so desperate for news from his sister, about his sister, that he received a tip...he didn't know where it came from or who sent it...but the letter seemed genuine...but what really swayed his decision was the photo of River strapped to a table while a surgeon poked at her brain with some sort of laser.

He had to get in there; he had to save her, to hell with his parents. Simon called the number provided in the letter and set up a meeting; he had to know more if he was going to save River.

xxx

The girl swayed gently, back and forth, back and forth. Her eyes were closed and she seemed lost in a waking dream. Neither John nor Dorian interrupted her. River hardly ever found such peaceful moments as this; there was no reason to bring her back to painful reality.

“I can hear you thinking.”

“Sorry River.” Dorian smiled the apology...John grunted.

“It’s like static. No words. White noise. Peaceful.”

Now that made John blink. The bastards had made her a telepath...but she couldn't hear them. Did the white-coats know the girl couldn't hear their thoughts? Or had they just assumed she was perfect because she could hear theirs?

“I miss the sun.”

John smiled wistfully. “We all do kid.”

“We'll see it again.”

xxx

The young woman that had joined him was not what he was expecting. She was younger than him, maybe, either way she looked like she belonged on a university campus, maybe pledging to a Sorority. Not at a clandestine meeting at an out of the way cafe, savoring a low fat mocha-something or other playing spy. But there she was, with bottle blonde hair, perfect makeup, sharp eyes and a no-nonsense attitude.

On second thought she resembled a corporate CEO ready to lead a hostile takeover.

She had sat down in front of him, drink in hand, envelope under her arm, and his sister's name on her lips. She'd showed him photos. Photos of River as she'd been two years ago when she'd first left home. In them she'd been smiling, laughing with other students in a class room. Working at a white board and showing an eager teacher a better way of solving a problem.

The next series was different. The laughter and smiles were fewer...the classrooms less full. The teachers still smiled. River had looked worried.

The third set showed River alone in a smaller room, a white board on one wall, a table and chair, and River sitting at them. Working endlessly on a stack of papers. There were no smiles.

The fourth set...made Simon's blood run cold. River was strapped to a table in a hospital gown, her head cut open and her brain exposed while a surgeon stood over, laser in hand. He couldn't begin to understand what was going on in the picture, he knew of no such procedure that would be done like that on a perfectly healthy person.

He kept his food down, barely, and looked at the young woman across the cafe table. “How did you get these?”

“A dissatisfied employee posted them on a forum. It was thought to be a hoax at first...before they were suddenly taken down and the forum account deleted. A group of hackers tend to run searches on the web, looking for missing persons. They just happened to get a match on your sister's face.”

“How do I get her out of there?”

“You'll need credentials, fake ones, but good enough to fool them.”

He gritted his teeth. “I suppose that will cost money.”

She frowned and nodded. “Not as much as you think...one of the hackers in charge has a little sister. He wants River out of there as much as you do. Our fee is small, reasonable. Mostly you'll just be paying for the supplies to get you in and out.”

“Thank him for me.”

“You're not even going to ask where you're going?”

Simon shook his head. “I don't care. Just get me there.”

xxx

He didn't meet the young woman again, never even got her name, not that he was interested in hooking up...but it would have been nice to have a way to get in touch with her...with someone. The number he'd originally used was no longer in use, probably a throwaway cell phone.

His next contact came out of the blue a month later, a young man, six feet, slender build with broad shoulders. Short hair that was somewhere between blond and brown with some curl to it. Again no name was given; he just smiled at Simon and handed over an envelope identical to the one the woman had carried. This one, however, had all the credentials he'd need for sneaking in.

Identification, a briefcase full of benign research papers, non-prescription glasses and colored contacts. There was also a rough map showing where he'd find the test subjects, including his sister.

Then the man had handed him a small device that looked like a prank buzzer. “Don't lose this.”

“I'm going to shock the guards? Do you want me to get caught?”

He smiled. “No. It’s a panic button. If you get in trouble we'll send help.”

That. That shocked him. “You'll send help...how?”

“Well...the boss hacker sort of knows a few people who are good at crashing parties.”

“Mercenaries.”

The man shook his head. “No...they're government.”

“So is the school.” Simon countered.

“No its not...it’s unsanctioned...and it’s not the first. If you get in trouble, hit the button, it’s a little stiff so you won't push it on accident. We'll let the party crashers know they have a new Initiative base to take down. One with civilian hostages.”

Initiative. Finally he had a name for the place. “Initiative?”

“That's what they're called.” The man shook Simon's hand. “Good luck.”

“Thank you for this. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

The man just smiled and walked away, disappearing into the surrounding crowd. Simon clutched the envelope to his chest. He had a way to save River.

xxx

Willow waited for him to pick up, letting the phone on the other end ring. Maybe they were out? Shutting down another ooky Initiative torture chamber? Sometimes that happened when she tried to contact Mal. But he was actually pretty good about keeping them in the loop. What with Xander, Spike, Buffy and Chris being the elected leaders of the Dragon Nation...and Mal falling under their jurisdiction as an unchanged Dragon.

On the fifth ring there was a click and a garbled noise that might have been 'hello'.

“Mal?”

A throat cleared and it was Mal talking, not some wayward creeper. “Red?”

“You okay?”

“I was sleeping.”

“Sorry about that...just wanted to give you a heads up.”

There was a sigh. “About what?”

“There's another Initiative related base in upstate Maine. A young doctor, a civilian, is getting ready to infiltrate it. One of my hacker related contacts gave him a panic button...in case he needs saving.”

“Well that's mighty generous of you and your hacker friends...but why on earth would he do that? He have a death wish or a need to get cut up?”

“His little sister is there. Being experimented on...”

Mal was silent a long time. “Aw hell. Send me all the information you have, on him, his sister...the base.”

Willow grinned. “Someone will have already sent it to you, just check your email.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks Mal.”

He grumbled a bit before hanging up, but she wasn't upset. He was just being Mal. She sent out a message to her circle of cyber friends, her fellow hackers, to let them know the team was aware of the situation and would be on standby. Then she said a small prayer hoping Simon Tam would get his sister River out of The Academy before Mal and others got there.

xxx

It hadn't taken him long after the wakeup call from Willow to dress and head for the galley where his crew and hopefully an edible breakfast were waiting for him. They were, or at least the crew was there, he wasn't entirely sure the food was edible. Mal rubbed the last of his sleep from his face and reached for a cup of coffee. “Set a course Wash.”

His pilot/driver/helmsman, a man with many talents, looked up from a plate of something that barely looked like food. It must have been Jayne's turn to cook. “Course Mal?”

“We have a job, possibly a twofer.”

Kaylee made a sound of disappointment. “Oh come on! When do we get to go home Cap?”

Mal blinked at her in surprise. “I thought you liked being on the job, especially when it puts us on Serenity.” He gestured widely to the boat they were on, almost spilling his coffee.

She smiled and nodded. “No doubt she's my favorite machine, but a person gets to missin' home before too long at sea...or in the sky...or on the road.”

“And here I thought Serenity was home, you're not as much use on the farm Kaylee.”

Her lips turned down into a pout. “Now that ain't true. I keep the equipment going smooth...when we're there to use it.”

He smiled and leaned back against the counter not looking forward to the breakfast spread out before him. “We have work to do. Willow called.”

“What did Queen Red want?” Jayne asked holding up a plate for Mal. Mal accepted it with a false smile. “Another shut down?”

“And possibly a rescue mission. Some hoity-toity doctor is sneaking into a base in upstate Maine to rescue his sister.” 

“That's trouble.” Zoe commented giving her own breakfast a poke. “What is this supposed to be Jayne?”

“Eggs.”

“They taste better than they look.” Kaylee offered, swallowing a mouthful.

Wash seemed somewhat agreeable the way he was scarfing his own down. “That seems to be the case with all of Jayne's culinary skills.”

“Better than yours fly boy.”

Wash toasted Jayne's comment with his coffee. “This is true.”

Mal rolled his eyes. “It'll only be trouble if the doc hits the panic button...which he might not.”

“When do things ever go so smooth for us?” Jayne grumbled. “Eat your eggs.”

Mal took a bite with the fork Jayne tossed him... Kaylee was right. They weren't bad. “One can always be hopeful Jayne. Willow's people will let us know if the button gets pushed.”

“Think we'll ever get to meet them?” Kaylee's smile was back in full. “I bet they're nice.”

There was a sneer from Jayne. “They're hackers. Means they're all geeks.”

“You're forgettin' Special Agent Dunne out of Denver is one of them.” Zoe told him.

“And he sure is pretty.” Kaylee giggled and shared a look with Zoe.

“Pretty don't mean he ain't a geek.”

Kaylee looked at Jayne pointedly. “Don't worry Jayne. Someday you'll have a pretty geek of your very own.”

Jayne harrumphed and put his dirty dishes in the sink. “Breakfast is done, someone else has clean up.” And he left the galley.

Wash inhaled the rest of his eggs and left as well. “I'll go set that course. Get us to our dock up there.”

When he was gone Kaylee turned her attention back to Mal. “Hey Cap, when we're done with this double mission we can go home for a bit right?”

Mal shrugged. “Possibly. Might need to check in with Willow or someone first...we'll see.”

xxx

He used his obtained credentials and ID to rent a nondescript car as instructed, the instructions themselves were long destroyed by this time and existed only in his head. Just in case the car was searched on the way in, it wasn't, much to his relief. There was nothing to find, but a search would have made him more nervous than he was. Simon wasn't sure how long his luck would hold out but he prayed for the best and soldiered on. 

He had assumed the part he would play would be that of a scientist, or researcher, being newly assigned to the facility. Instead he was the aide of a General, there for a routine inspection. The information given to Simon stated that labs like this were unsanctioned and privately funded; any military personnel linked to projects such as this were being stripped of rank and sentenced with treason. So his cover was good for a limited time, the General and his aide weren't going to be in place much longer.

Getting in was pretty easy. He drove up to a gate, showed his ID and was waved forward. From there he was escorted inside, his retina scanned, hence the need for the contacts, and he was led deep into the complex. He only hoped he'd be able to remember the way back out.

xxx

The soldiers brought the girl back, pale and exhausted as always, and dropped her in the cell across from theirs. John and Dorian remained silent; they'd learned years ago that heckling the guards and white-coats was fruitless. When the black clad guards were gone she rose from the floor and dropped onto her cot.

Dorian moved toward the front of their cell, always the bleeding heart, though John suffered from that condition himself when it came to the girl. “River?”

She didn't move for several minutes...then she sat up...wide worried eyes glued to the ceiling. “No.”

John didn't get up from his own cot but he frowned. “What's up kid?”

“Someone new. Who doesn't belong. Surprise inspection.”

“Is this good or bad?” Dorian asked.

“Good intentions...could be very bad. Simon says is a dangerous game. A stupid game.” Her eyes kept to the ceiling.

Dorian looked back at John, but John shrugged. He didn't get it either...the only Simon he'd ever heard River talk about was...shit. He felt his eyes widen and Dorian nodded. River had picked up the thoughts of someone new to the facility. Someone familiar to her...

Her brother was in the building...this could go so very wrong.

xxx

They'd left the Serenity behind at the docks in the southern part of the state, much to everyone's disappointment...but there was no way to get her to upstate Maine. It was pretty land locked up there and it would take too long to navigate all the rivers...and some of them were simply too narrow for the old tub.

So one of their contacts had a van ready for them; it was large, black, and had no identifiable markings on it. The perfect getaway vehicle. Wash, of course, made a few A-Team comments, but that was to be expected, and it made Kaylee giggle.

The drive was quick and quiet and Wash got them as far as they could go without driving up to the front gate. He parked the van at the edge of a forest and wished them luck; he'd be staying behind with the van, as it was his job to get them out fast if things went south and Kaylee's job to watch his back. Zoe kissed him for luck and the three of them made their way into the trees and toward the lab.

xxx

If he was thankful for anything right at this moment, as he was led deeper into the complex, it was that the panic button he'd been given hadn't been found. The guards had only done a basic search of his person and the buzzer-like contraption remained hidden. None of them thought to check inside his sleeves, he'd taped the small contraption to the underside of his left arm just below his elbow. It would be a little difficult to get to, but not impossible.

The guards led him deeper and deeper and Simon kept track in his mind how far down they were going. A set of blueprints had been part of the packet he'd been given and so far everything was going the way it should. They were leading him ever closer to River.

When they got to right level Simon kept his breathing calm and unhurried, walking just behind the guards as they led him down a corridor, holding cells down either side. Ahead of them, about halfway down, was a man in a lab coat holding a clipboard. Show time.

“You must be Mr. Henders, General Richards’s aide.”

“Devon Henders, pleased to meet you.” He offered his hand to the man who reciprocated.

“Pleasure, I'm Doctor Collins. I understand you're here to inspect a few projects.”

“If you don't mind.”

Collins shook his head. “Not at all, we were due for a check in anyway. Where do you want to start?”

Simon didn't dare glance at River, not yet...even though he could feel her looking at him. Instead he focused on the occupants of the cell across from hers. “These two subjects, why do they share a cell?”

“They actually cause less trouble if we keep them together...they're part of our longest running project.”

“Oh? And it’s been a success?”

“Yes and no.” Collins looked disappointed. “They're cyborgs, a flawless blend of human and technology. One of our more experimental and fanciful techs designed their systems...he used what he claimed was magic.”

“Magic?” Simon grinned. “Really?”

“So he said and whatever he did, it worked. They need little food, and to recharge occasionally, but not often. And in emergencies they can collect solar power.”

“They sound combat ready...that was their intended use?”

“It was...and they would be...but the magic that keeps them going, keeps everything in sync? Makes it impossible to wipe their minds and reprogram them. Their personalities, emotions, and minds are completely intact.”

“They still have free will.”

“Exactly. Other than that, they're a complete success.”

Simon felt sick. “You're going to destroy them.”

“If we can. They're creator built them to last forever and we don't know a sure way of taking them offline. They can withstand a great deal of damage.”

“The man who made them what they are, where is he? You speak as if he's no longer working with you.”

“There was an accident; he was one of the casualties.”

“I see.” Simon stared at the men, cyborgs, both staring back at him. One of them, the taller one, flicked his eyes behind Simon to River's cell. Interesting. “And they behave if they're together, you said?”

“There's an emotional attachment. We did have to separate them for a time a few years back, they tried to copulate. After that we intended to keep them separate...but they grew difficult and violent...Especially Kennex.”

“Interesting.” Simon turned to face Collins again, and let his eyes drift to River in a casual movement. “This girl? This child? She's one of your projects?”

Collins smiled, as if he was a proud father standing in a nursery ward, “River Tam. Our best success story...one we won't have to scrap like those two.”

“She's a cyborg?” He held his breath; he didn't want to puke all over Collins as that would surely give him away.

“No, she's psychic, a telepath. Well she is now anyway.”

“Magic and now psychics.”

Collins looked a little worried. “I know the General is concerned about such things, especially after the failure in Sunnydale, but we're going to need subjects such as River to combat the new threat.”

“You think so?”

Collins nodded. “Of course. The President is a fool if he thinks the Dragons can be trusted. There was one spotted in New York during the attack, it was kept out of the news of course, but it was there. They were a part of the plot, they're an enemy to this country, and we need everything in our arsenal to fight them.”

Simon's eyes met River's. Dragons. Dragons had returned. They were going to use human weapons such as River and her cyborg friends to kill Dragons.

River blinked at him. He blinked back.

“You think she can kill a Dragon?”

“Wound it certainly, maybe kill it in time.”

“Can she hear me? Would I be allowed to question her?”

“Of course. She's lucid now, just finished a session an hour ago.” Collins brought out a key card, and the guards raised their weapons. He swiped the card, punched in a code, and scanned his fingerprint. The door opened. Simon and River made their move.

River was smarter than him, something he'd always known and been okay with. But there was one thing they were equally good at...and that was dance. They could move in perfect unison together, had always been completely in tune with the way their bodies moved. In dance...and later in fighting.

Simon took out the guard closest to him, River suddenly in the corridor with him, snapping the other guard's neck. “Get your friends.” He told her.

She didn't bother to acknowledge his order, simply grabbed Collins, swiped his card, punched in his code and scanned his fingerprint. Then she knocked him out.

The other cell opened and the two cyborgs, men, stepped out. River pointed at them. “John.” The taller one. “Dorian.” The one with blue eyes. Simon nodded at them.

John looked cross at them. “That was risky kids.”

Simon ignored the look. “And we're not done yet. Come on.”

He led them back the way he'd come, hand sneaking up to touch the pendant around his neck, under his shirt. His hand clutched at it and with the training he'd been given he closed his mind off.

“Simon.”

“You don't need to be in my head River.”

“I already know about things.”

“You don't need the details. You've been through enough.”

Their new companions exchanged a look as they boarded the elevator. River slid the key card and hit the button for the top floor. The doors closed, and Simon grabbed her arm, dosing her. Her eyes were wide, accusing...and then they rolled back in her head as she fell. One of the others, the one with darker skin caught her and glared at Simon, blue eyes almost glowing.

“What was that for?”

“No matter what happens you two need to get her out of here.”

“All four of us are getting out or not at all.” John told him.

“You listen to me. My sister's freedom is more important to me than my own or yours. The two of you are combat ready and have your wits about you. You're better suited to protecting her than I am.”

“Not from what I saw back there. Where did you learn to fight Simon?” Dorian asked, shifting River's weight a bit.

“Not important. Just promise me that you will get her out no matter what.”

They shared a look, but finally agreed. “You got it Doc, but when the alarm is raised, and it will be-”

“I'll be their distraction.” Simon told them. “And I have a panic button.” He reached into his left sleeve, ripped the tape away and pulled the buzzer out. “I push this button and a team will be notified that my rescue attempt failed and a team will be dispatched.”

“But how soon will they get here?” Dorian asked.

“Soon. Especially if Dragons are involved.”

John scoffed. “You believe that Dragon stuff?”

“River and I were raised on the legend of Dragons; we are both descended from them on our mother's side. Our grandmother was the one to pass on the history.” He pulled out the pendant of the dragon in flight; it glowed a little since he'd used a touch of magic to shield his mind from River's.

“I detect no electricity or tech.”

“Yeah thanks D I can scan things too.”

“So you'll get her out?”

“Sure kid.”

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Then the lights of the corridor flashed red and a screeching noise filled the air. Simon hit the button. Nothing happened.

Oh god.

xxx

[](http://imgbb.com/)

There was a crackle over their radios and Kaylee's voice came over, alarmed and concerned. “Cap?”

“Dammit Kaylee we need radio silence unless it was an emergency. We have the lab in sight.”

“I know Cap, but one of the hackers just called.”

“The good Doctor push his panic button?”

“Yep.”

Jayne huffed. “So much for the element of surprise.”

There was an explosion from the fenced off building ahead of them...and then the sound of alarms filled the air. “Building must have been soundproof before that hole was blown in it.” Zoe commented. “Sir...you see that?”

“Indeed I did.”

Two figures were running from the building...and they'd just hopped the fence, jumped completely over it, didn't touch it at all, and kept running. Running right toward them. One of them had someone over their shoulder.

“Think one of them is the Doc that pushed the button?” Jayne wondered.

“I doubt it.”

“Cap?” Kaylee's voice came over the air again. “Everything okay?”

“We're about to find out little Kaylee.” The pair, both men, approached them, slowing some. “Don't suppose you'd identify yourselves.”

“Sir...” Zoe's voice hitched a bit. “They don't have to.”

“What are you talking about Zoe?”

“You remember me tellin' you I had a brother?”

“A half-brother.”

The shorter of the two blinked at Zoe in surprise. His skin was lighter than her's and his eyes an odd blue. “Hey big sister. Long time no see.”

Zoe kept her gun up. “You've been M.I.A .for years Dorian.”

“That's a long story...”

“Not really.” Dorian's companion told them. “We were left for dead. Patched up. Cut open again and experimented on. Now, as we're a failed experiment we'd like to avoid getting scrapped.”

Dorian glared at his friend. “John. We have to go back for Simon.”

“We promised to get his sister out. We did that.”

“John.” There was a tone to the voice and John huffed, apparently beaten.

“Fine.”

The sound of gunfire interrupted them...and the girl screamed and started to struggle. Mal's world got a little fuzzy, but the rage that filled him was bright and clear. Though he had to wonder why the gunmen that had come at them looked so small, squished into a bright red paste under his feet.

“So the Dragon thing was real. Doc wasn't lying.” John's voice was farther away than it should have been. Mal looked up from the men he'd apparently stomped to death to find the group a ways away. How the hell had he gotten so far from them so fast...wait...Dragon? He lifted one of his hands...which had taken part in the stomping...to find it covered in blood...scales and claws. Huh.

The girl gasped and Mal found himself flying through the air, taking note of the move this time...and landed back in front of them. He looked down; everyone's eyes were wide and staring up at him. Dorian still held the girl, but she was struggling to get free. He growled and she stopped to stare at him as well. “My dragon.”

John pulled Dorian back. “You might want to let go D.”

Dorian looked like he was going to refuse but Zoe put a hand on his other shoulder. “Dragons only change like that when they're protecting or saving their soulmates. Mal won't hurt her.” Dorian let her go. And the girl walked right up to Mal, unafraid.

“Mal. Bad. In the Latin. You pounce like a cat.” She smiled. “I'm River.” Then she frowned at him. “I'm not too young. Stop thinking that. I'm old enough.” She touched him...and he felt like he was falling though his feet never left the ground.

He had hands again and they were no longer covered in blood. He was still taller than her, but he didn't feel like growling anymore. “Well.”

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “We have to save Simon.”

 

xxx

Simon did his best to ignore the cold metal beneath him, but it was hard, because he was naked and strapped down and there was nothing within his sight to distract him.

He'd been unaware of any examination rooms on the ground floor, but it would make sense that they'd have a few for important visitors that they didn't want too deep in the building. It was just his luck that he'd ended up here. He could have escaped with River and the other two, but he'd opted to be a distraction. Besides they were cyborgs, he'd only slow them down.

“You had a bright future ahead of you Doctor Tam. That's gone now. Foolish of you.”

Simon would have spit on the man if he'd been sitting up or standing. “River is safe from you, that's all I need.”

The man, Simon refused to think of him as a doctor, no one who tortured innocent people...no one who tortured anyone should be called a doctor. A butcher maybe...though what was about to happen to him would probably be an insult to any respectable butcher. So he settled for silence and hoped he wouldn't scream too much when they started cutting him open.

He moved closer to Simon, scalpel in hand. “As one who has studied anatomy, I'm sure you know how to inflict the most amount of pain on a patient as possible.” The words were spoken mater-of-factually with no emotion. “So I don't have to tell you how I'm going to start.”

There was a crash...then a boom and the building shook. An explosion? Perhaps the panic button hadn't been broken after all.

The human-monster leaned closer, totally ignoring the sounds outside the room. Yelling, automatic gunfire...and a battle cry that might have been River...which was impossible...she should be out for hours with the drug he'd given her.

Cold metal bit into his skin and Simon grit his teeth, refusing to make a sound as the scalpel cut into him. He stared up, into the light above him and tried to let his mind drift. The man stepped back and brought something up with his other hand and pressed it to his skin. Electricity shot through him and Simon couldn't hold back the scream.

As he writhed and howled, he thought the door might have gotten kicked open but he couldn't really see anything so blinded by pain. But the pain suddenly stopped...and the man torturing him was suddenly thrown away from Simon and through the wall with a sickening crunch. Hell the room seemed to have been destroyed all around him, like he was at the center of a hurricane...untouched at the eye of the storm.

The roof was gone and everything was covered in dust and debris, except Simon, because there was a huge form curled up and over him. Large blue-grey eyes set in a scaled face the same color stared down at him. The late afternoon sun hit those scales and made them shine, the sight almost blinded him.

A dragon. Holy shit. There was a dragon above him. All other thought was thrown from his mind because the dragon grabbed the table he was strapped too with its clawed hands, ripped it from the floor and took off with a flap of wings.

“Are you insane?” He yelled, but his words were lost in the rush of air as they flew...and he really wished he wasn't naked because it was much too cold for this sort of thing. “Put me down you Oaf!”

The dragon snorted at him, but kept flying and Simon had no idea what he was going to do...not that he could do anything since he was still strapped to the table.

Eventually the dragon started to descend, landing at the edge of the forest that surrounded the compound. He set the table down gently and eyed Simon, as if he was the one confused by their current situation.

Simon glared at him. “Don't look at me like that. This isn't my fault.”

“Whoa.”

The new voice made him freeze up and he tried to look around for its source. He caught a glimpse of a van and a young woman. “Hello?”

“You okay?”

“I've been better.” He relaxed a little. “I don't suppose you're part of the rescue team?”

“Yep. You the Doc we're supposed to save?”

“Yes. Simon Tam...I'd say it was nice to meet you but the adrenaline from my unexpected flight has worn off and I'm starting to feel the cold.”

“Let me get you off there first. We have blankets in the van.” She started to move closer but the dragon growled at her, smoke flowing from his nostrils. It made her pause for only a second. “Cap?” Another growl. “Jayne then...I won't hurt your mate. I promise. But if he stays like that he'll get sick from exposure and stuff.”

“Mate?” Simon squeaked. “You mean he hasn't changed before?”

“Nope. Pretty neat huh, he's all shiny and everything.”

“Yes I noticed. It means he's a Celestial.”

She'd moved close enough to start unshackling him from the table. “You know about dragons?”

“Yes. Descended from them actually.”

“Neat.” She got him loose and he sat up and tried to curl in on himself to preserve body heat. “Here.” A soft blanket was draped on his shoulders and he huddled beneath it, slipping from the table that was growing ever colder.

“Thank you. I didn't catch your name.”

“Kaywinnet Lee Frye, everyone calls me Kaylee.” There was another growl from the dragon and Kaylee giggled. “Your mate here is Jayne Cobb.”

Simon raised his head to better examine what was apparently _his_ dragon. The eyes were still blue-grey and glowed a little, and the scales still matched and shined...but each one was edged in a darker navy blue...he was actually very breathtaking. He had no horns, but rather bumpy ridges of bone that outlined his jaw. Those same bone outcroppings continued on down his back and to the tip of his tail that looked like a rounded morning star. Interesting.

The dragon, Jayne, growled one more time. Simon reached up to bop him on the nose. “Quit that, it’s stressful.”

His body blurred as it shrank and suddenly he was a man again...and still glaring at Simon. “What was that for?”

“You were making me uncomfortable; I've had enough of that for one day.”

“Yeah Jayne, I mean he got cut up some and he's cold and naked. You should take him to the van. I'll get a hold of the captain.”

Jayne nodded and suddenly he had Simon up, carrying him to the van in long strides. “Mal changed too. Bullets started flyin' and he changed to save the girl.”

“What are the odds of that?” Simon muttered, trying not to shiver. “I might be going into shock.”

“We'll take care of that...” Jayne grumbled back, his goatee scratching at Simon's ear. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling and he found himself leaning into it.

xxx

Jayne transforming had put a kink in their plans, or so they thought, when in fact it was just the distraction they needed. Many of the personal had actually fainted when they'd seen Jayne take to the air, the ones that were still alive anyway. Apparently they'd never seen anything quite that big out of a fantasy movie.

Through Kaylee they'd learned that Jayne had taken the Doc back to the van and Kaylee sent word that they would need reinforcements to deal with all of the staff at the compound. John and Dorian had offered; reluctantly to keep an eye on them until other teams could arrive, but Mal thought they had been through enough.

Luckily Willow had put a call through to the President himself and he had authorized back up on a large-ish scale. As a precaution the Alpha Pair of Denver were already on their way, had been since Willow had first informed them of the rescue operation. They were going to help with the aftermath.

For now though Zoe, John, and Dorian were staying at the compound waiting for the reinforcements which would be arriving within the hour. And Mal was carrying River Tam back through the forest and to the van. Once the adrenaline had faded she'd passed back out from whatever her brother had doped her with. 

Once he got her to the van Wash was going to drive them back to Serenity where Jayne, the Doc, River and himself would stay until the bonds were complete. Wash and Kaylee would go back to the compound to retrieve the others.

It wouldn't be much of a honeymoon. Unless they were given leave to return to the farm they called home, that would be better really, but Mal wasn't the type to count his chicks before the eggs hatched.

xxx

“So...dragons.” Zoe nodded at Dorian's statement. “That didn't seem new to you.”

“There was a Summit in October after the attacks. One of the Alphas wanted everyone to be closer knit.”

“What attacks?” John asked...and Zoe closed her eyes. Of course they didn't know. They'd been held prisoner for years.

“Last September, on the eleventh...there were terrorist attacks. The World Trade Center. The Pentagon...there would have been a third target but the passengers overtook the plane and forced the hijackers to crash into a field.”

Both men were silent for a long time. John was the one to break the silence. “And this Alpha dragon called a big meeting?”

“A dragon died when the towers fell. He was trying to rescue the people inside.”

“Doesn't explain why you were here.”

“Before he changed to save his mate he and some other civilians closed down a lab like this...since his change he's gotten in touch with the President. Places like this are unsanctioned and privately funded. Our team's job is shutting them down and rescuing the victims.”

“We're weapons now Zoe...will the government just let us go?” Dorian asked her.

“You're ours. We found out in October that Mal and Jayne were unchanged. Officially we're a community and part of the Dragon Nation. I'm claiming you as ours so that gives you diplomatic immunity. And even if I didn't, you'd get a pass for what was done to you.”

“So Mal's our boss?”

“Our Alpha.”

John nodded. “I can live with that. How many communities are there?”

Zoe gave him a look. “I'm not telling you everything in one go.”

“She's right John. They might have bugged us.”

“That's a cheery thought.” But he seemed to agree. “Later then.”

xxx

River remained unconscious in the back seat her head in Mal's lap the few hours it took to get back to the docks at the Southern tip of the state. The Doc dozed off and on, swaddled in his blanket and curled up in Jayne's lap. Kaylee kept stealing glances at both pairs, finding it sweet the way neither dragon would let go of their mates.

Wash was parking the van when Mal did a little growling himself. “Be glad to get back on Serenity...your staring made me edgy Kaylee.”

“Sorry Cap'n. Just thought it was neat, ‘cause I just told Jayne earlier that someday he'd have a pretty geek of his own and now he's got a doctor.”

Jayne glared at her and exited the van as soon as the engine was off. Mal grinned and winked at her. “It is a little funny, but best not aggravate him over it. If he feels as twitchy as me it would be wise not to test your luck.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. You two stay out of trouble and get Zoe back safe and sound.”

Wash gave him thumbs up. “You got it Mal.” Mal nodded and gathered River into his arms before following in Jayne's wake.

The docks were empty this time of night. The cold weather combined with the late hour meant no one was wasting time out in the open. The few people who lived on their boats were tucked away inside, warm and cozy. Mal couldn't wait to be one of those few.

Jayne was already a ways ahead of him, boarding Serenity, eager to get the Doc inside where it would undoubtedly be warmer and sheltered. They hadn't thought anyone would be naked when they rescued them so they hadn't had any clothes for the young man to wear. So all he had sheltering him from the elements was the blanket wrapped tightly around him.

When Mal joined them on the boat the lights were on and the heat had been turned up. The Doc was in the sitting area dozing on the cushioned bench. Jayne strode out of the hallway and nodded at Mal. “All clear.”

Mal placed River beside her brother and draped another blanket over the both of them. “Best get some grub heated up; see if they'll eat before we get them tucked in.”

“Looks like you already got them tucked in.”

“They been through a lot today Jayne. Gettin' hurt and all, seeing dragons for the first time.”

“He said they were descended from dragons. Knew about them.”

“I figured it was something like that when she wasn't shocked I changed...figured it even more when she raided that room for their personal belongings and got those two pendants.”

“You ever think this would happen?” Jayne asked him, but the Mercenary's eyes were glued to the young doctor...in wonder maybe. “Us findin' our soulmates.”

“Nope. But it’s what happened, and I don't think it’s a bad thing...just wish the girl wasn't so young.”

“Doc looks pretty young himself...older without the clothes though.”

“Oh?”

“He's got some pretty tasteful ink, high quality.”

“Huh.”

 

They stopped talking after that and set about heating up some food. A few cans of beef stew and a pan of canned biscuits. It wasn't much, but it was simple, and by the time it was ready both Tam's were awake and sitting up.

Jayne retreated for a moment only to return with a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt. “They'll be big on you.”

The Doc gave him a smile though and stood, keeping the blanket tight around him. “Thank you. Anything would be more convenient than a blanket.”

“Head's down the hall, you can change in there.”

He nodded and shuffled that way, coming back a few minutes later, dressed in the clothes that swamped him and the blanket folded in his arms. River stood, took the blanket, and placed it on the bench before handing him one of the pendants she'd liberated from the base.

“Thank you River.” He slipped it on and seemed instantly more comfortable.

“You two come eat, and then we'll see about getting you tucked in for the night. You'll want some sleep after the day you had.”

River frowned at him. “We have to bond. Three days...maybe five...but you'll be sick by then if we don't.”

“Now don't you go worrying about that. It'll keep for the night at least; I doubt any of us could stay awake for that kind of excitement anyhow.”

“Speak for yourself.” Jayne grumbled. Mal glared at him.

River and her brother shared a look and River frowned at him. “We need too.”

“I know, but we also need to eat. Your dragon is right; we'll need more energy than we have right now. We'll be no good to them if we pass out in the middle of things.”

“True.” She nodded and sat at the table.

Mal and Jayne shared their own look before dishing out the meager fare. Neither Tam complained about the food, and ate every bite put in front of them.

xxx

“Too bad there wasn't an east coast pair we could delegate this out too.” Buffy commented as they made their way through the building. Part of the ground floor was in shambles because Jayne Cobb had made the change when he found his mate being tortured. The rest of the building, however, seemed to be intact.

“We still would have been brought in...us or Xander and Spike. All of you are more familiar with the Initiative. And I can understand Xander not wanting to bring Spike inside one of the facilities unless absolutely necessary.”

“Yeah. I get it. It still would be nice to have a more local pair or two as backup...and to take them in.”

Them being the people who had been victimized by the Initiative. All of them were human, some ordinary people, some with abilities or magic. All human.

Chris nodded. “Mac Taylor said he'd look after a few if we sent them his way.”

Buffy made a face at that. “I'd rather not put that on him...he's still grieving.”

“He will always grieve for her.” Chris told her. “She was his wife, he loved her.”

Buffy paused. “Like you still grieve for Sarah?”

“I'll always miss her. I'll always miss Adam.”

Buffy skipped back to him and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “And a part of me will always grieve what I had and lost with Angel.”

“I know.”

“And I'm glad you had Sarah. If you hadn't met her you might still be in your wild bad boy phase...and that's just not as attractive in your age group.”

“You calling me old?”

“Did I use the word old?” They laughed and were okay again and Buffy continued the earlier part of their conversation. “And the others? I know no one on the east coast has changed, but there's like four communities here.”

“I'm sure they'd be up for it. Quantico and Miami especially.”

She seemed to agree. “Yeah, since their communities are in numbers higher than one.” Buffy smiled and waved ahead of her. “Hey Zoe, what's the what?”

Zoe gave them a nod. “Troops are takin' the victims into custody, givin' them blankets and rations. If it weren't for Dorian and John I'm not sure they'd accept the food. They're not trustful of the military.”

“Understandable after everything.” Buffy blinked. “Who's Dorian and John?”

“Dorian Alleyne...my half-brother.”

Chris and Buffy shared a concerned look and Chris asked. “He okay?”

“He's not human anymore...he's a cyborg. Looks like the Initiative found a way to make them stable without the demon parts.”

“But he's okay?” Buffy asked, repeating Chris' question.

Zoe's smile was brief, there and gone. “He seems to be...but you might want to have him and John checked over. Make sure they're not bugged or booby-trapped.”

“A job for Willow...or maybe Fred in L.A.” Buffy moved forward and gave Zoe a quick hug. “He your little brother?”

Zoe let the hug continue. “Yes.”

“I'm happy for you.” Buffy pulled away again with a smile. “Younger siblings are always a handful. We'll keep an eye on him until we're sure he's not booby-trapped. Then we'll send him to your base in Nebraska.”

“I appreciate it.”

“And John?” Chris asked again.

“John Kennex. I don't know any history. Moves like one of us though, military training.”

“We'll look into it. You'll be busy enough with two newly changed dragons and their traumatized mates.” Chris looked ahead of them, watching the soldiers vetted by the President gather intel and filmed everything to study it later. “You need a ride?”

“Wash and Kaylee are on their way here.”

“Cool. Take a break Zoe; give your little brother a hug before you go. We got this.”

Zoe nodded. “Thank you.” She turned to leave and they watched her go.

“What do think we'll find?”

Buffy looked up at her mate in question. “Here or when Willow runs tests on Dorian and John?”

“Here?”

“No idea...just as long as we don't find any spare parts lying around. Spare parts aren't fun.”

She started to continue on down the corridor and Chris stared at her in horror. “Tell me you're joking. Buffy?”

“Not joking. One time Cordy ended up in a dumpster full of spare parts.”

“Jesus.”

xxx

There were a couple of spare bunks on the lower level that weren't in use and they'd tucked in the siblings Tam into one of the beds. Needless to say both Mal and Jayne were hoping that having them together would hold any nightmares at bay, that brother and sister would find comfort in their closeness.

They didn't expect to hear a private conversation through the closed door as they sat in the hall on either side of the door. The things they learned made their stomachs roll, what had been done to the girl...what had happened to others in that hell of sterile white halls. What the boy had lost to get her out.

When River had brought that up, they'd heard Simon scoff. He hadn't lost anything; their parents had already cut him off. Didn't make a lick of sense, a young doctor from old money getting cut off.

“They wanted him to be an adult. Wanted to punish him for something that wasn't his fault.” The girl called out loud enough so they could hear her clearly.

“River!”

“They're listening anyway. They think too loud.”

The Doc murmured something...and they felt something...a tingle. Mal shuddered. “What on Earth was that?”

“Something to help River sleep, she won't be able to hear you think for a while...as long as I stay close.”

“You do magic Doc?” Jayne asked.

“Only a little. Enough to have decent personal shields.”

“You two get some rest.” Mal ordered. “I'll take first watch up top.”

Jayne shrugged. “I can sleep anywhere. Be fine right here.”

There was a chuckle from inside the room. “There's another bed in here, best make use of it.”

Mal stood with a grin. “Listen to your mate Jayne. See you in a few hours.” He walked lightly up the stairs; there were dishes that would keep him occupied for a time.

 

Jayne slipped inside the room and stared at them for a bit, pretty, pale, dark hair...fine features. Both looked delicate and easily damaged in the dim light, but Jayne knew better, these two weren't so easily broken.

“River is right, you do think loud.” Blue eyes opened just a bit. “Not that I can actually hear you.”

He snorted and settled on the other narrow bed, wondering how both siblings managed to comfortably fit on such a thing. His gun he left on the floor, just in reach. “Get some rest Doc.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

 

Maine wasn't a big state and the others arrived with Zoe in tow just after dawn. Mal had let everyone else sleep and kept watch the rest of the night. That meant he was just about dead on his feet. Zoe offered to take the next watch and he almost let her when he saw two familiar figures walking down the dock heading toward them.

He felt his body stand at attention, he couldn't help it, old habits lingered and the two coming toward them were pretty much their commanding officers. Zoe caught sight of them as well and did the same.

Xander Harris' white smile nearly glowed in the early morning light. “Permission to come aboard Captain Reynolds?”

“Yes Sir.”

Xander and Spike hopped on board with no ceremony. “Willow filled me in; we caught the first plane out that we could...have you guys slept at all?”

“No sir we haven't.”

“At ease Mal, Zoe.”

They both relaxed and Spike smirked. “Another job well done?”

“You could say that...though I wasn't expecting to change in the middle of a mission.”

“That's the way it goes.” Xander made a shooing motion. “We'll keep watch while your people sleep. When you wake up you can tell me everything.”

Zoe nodded and gave them a smile. “Thank you sir.” She turned on her heel and headed inside.

Mal was not so easily dismissed. “Appreciate it...but is there another reason why you two are here?”

Spike nodded. “Figure the girl might need someone to talk to who knows what it’s like to have their brain cut into. They didn't have me as long as they had her...but similar trauma and all that.”

Mal winced. He hadn't thought about that. “Good to have you on board then. See you in a few hours...help yourself to what's in the galley, just make sure you clean up after yourself.” He left them there on the deck, where he was pretty sure they watched the sunrise in silence. Sunrise must still be a novelty to Spike after a hundred years without them.

xxx

They'd been there for just three hours when they heard someone stir down below. Those three hours had been long enough for Spike to snoop and acquaint himself with the more common areas of the boat, mostly the galley so he could cook something for breakfast. So by the time the girl, River Tam Xander had to assume, made her appearance Spike had a place set for her at the table with a glass of orange juice.

She looked at them, Xander first, her brown eyes delving into his, confused. “I can't hear you.” She turned to look at Spike. “Either of you.” 

“That's probably the bond...it gives some protection against casual magic...and apparently telepathy.”

River sat at the table and sipped the juice, finger pointing at Xander. “Dragon.”

He nodded. “Yep.”

She pointed at Spike. “What is he?”

Spike grinned and let his fangs drop down. “Vampire. Now, you ready for a bite?”

“He means food.” Xander clarified. “You feel like eating?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me what you want then pet and I'll do my best to fix it for you.”

 

River had left with a wiggle, all but shoving Simon off the bed when she left, complaining that they were thinking too loud again. That meant that both he and Jayne were feigning sleep.

“I don't suppose your room would be cozier?”

Jayne sat up. “I don't know about that...but I've got lube in there.”

Simon sat up as well and stared at the dragon that was his. Sharp blue-grey eyes that didn't miss anything. Extremely short hair that looked to be a medium brown, a strong face, handsome if rugged...and a neatly trimmed mustache that led into an equally neat goatee. He was taller than Simon by several inches, strong and fit. He'd had to be to carry Simon around the way he had. Physical appearance alone he was quite the specimen and he could feel his own body responding.

“Lead the way.”

Jayne frowned. “We can wait a couple days; let that hero stuff fade away a bit.”

Simon stood, took the few steps that separated the beds, and plopped himself in Jayne's lap straddling him. “We're going to have more than a hundred years to get to know one another.”

Strong hands grabbed his ass and brought them closer together and Jayne's eyes glowed. “You always like this?”

“Would you rather I beat around the bush and make pointless conversation?”

Jayne stood and Simon wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist. “No.” And he carried Simon out of the room.

 

It took some doing to get them to his bunk with the Doc wrapped around him, but Jayne managed it, nudging the door shut behind him. Funnily enough the Doc wouldn't let go of him, and even latched his mouth onto Jayne's throat and started to suck.

“The bed's right there...unless you want me to fuck you against the door.”

“The door is perfectly fine.” And then those soft lips were on Jayne's.

He wasn't sure how he managed it, but he got the Doc to unwrap his legs long enough to yank the sweats off and unbuckle his belt and shove his pants down enough to free his cock. Those pale legs wrapped right back around him and they both shuddered when he settled just above that silken hardness, letting it tease and slide as he clung there, his own cock rubbing against Jayne's stomach.

“Hell.” Jayne muttered, managing to snag a bottle of lube from a shelf and held it out for the Doc. “Squeeze some out would ya?”

He did and Jayne caught it with his fingers, smearing it all over them before reaching down and probing, slipping two fingers in with little effort. The Doc was no virgin that was for sure, all the better. Virgins could be fun and their curiosity about everything was always refreshing, but right now this was better. Someone who knew exactly what they wanted and how they wanted it.

“Jayne.”

He blinked and slipped two more fingers in. “Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

Jayne was good at following orders. He raised his hand for more lube, and then pumped his cock a couple of times before lifting the Doc up and pressing inside of him. He slid in perfectly and just stayed there for a moment, those wonderful legs wrapped around him, the door helping to support the Doc's weight.

“Are you alright?”

Jayne nodded and pressed his forehead to the D- to Simon's, and smiled. “Yeah sweetheart. You?”

Simon laughed a little. “I'm fine...though I'd be happier if you moved.”

Jayne smirked and pulled out a little, holding Simon in place. “I can do that.” He moved slowly, not the frantic fucking either had expected and kept his eyes locked on Simon's. As he moved he felt something in his head, a gentle push and probe here and there...and then the word _faster_ echoed gently in his mind. It was Simon's voice. The bond was forming.

So Jayne moved faster, pumping in and out of Simon's willing body while Simon drew him closer for kiss after kiss and when they came the bond crashed through them, leaving Jayne wobbling and they sunk to the floor. Simon still rocking in his lap, working through the aftershocks.

“Hell.” Jayne muttered again, though it was more of a proclamation this time.

Simon laughed and kissed him. “I thought it was more pleasant than that.”

“Yep.”

“Mind if we switch?”

Jayne blinked. That had never occurred to him. “I'm game.” He ran his fingers over the intricate tattoo that crawled over Simon's ribs. “How do you want me Doc?”

“As many ways as I can before breakfast.”

xxx

Mal shrieked and flailed about when something tackled him. He rolled and cursed until his attacker was underneath him and smiling like the cat that got the canary. River.

“What in the hell were you thinking?”

Instead River sat up a little and kissed him. “Need you.”

“I don't think-”

“Step one to recovery. My mind will heal better with yours to help it.”

That actually made some sense. “The bond you mean.”

“Stronger together.”

“Well, that's true.”

Her smile was softer. “My dragon will never hurt me.”

Mal nodded. “Not if I can help it little one.”

“Then come closer, the kings will watch over our people while we bond.”

“Our people huh.”

“If they're your crew, they're mine too.”

Mal settled so he was only partly on top of her. “That's a lot of responsibility.”

“I'm capable.”

“I have no doubt of that River Tam.”

She kissed him then, knowing she had to make the first move, another step in her recovery process. Letting her make her own decisions, letting her have complete control...and if there was one thing Mal loved, it was having a woman who knew exactly what she wanted.

And when she let him into her body, he slipped into her mind as well. He could hear all that she could, the wayward thoughts of Jayne and Simon, the dreams of Zoe and Wash. The nightmare that Kaylee was suffering.

He blocked them. He surrounded her mind with his and blocked the world from her until it was just the two of them in their little bubble. Mal was her shield against the world...and she was his world.

“The circle is complete.” She whispered against his lips. “Never broken. Better than a wedding ring.”

“I'll get you one if you want it though.”

“Don't need it.”

“Maybe I'm old fashioned.”

She giggled and it shook his body in a pleasant way. “Mal. Bad, in the Latin...an old fashioned gentleman.”

“Don't shake me so much little one, it'll be over before we even get started.”

“So we can start again.”

xxx

“So we're in the clear?” John asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Willow grinned at them. “Yep. I've run every test I can think off, magical and otherwise. Even a few my fellow hackers suggested. You're not booby-trapped or bugged...which makes sense. I mean if they were going to ya know...”

“Scrap us.” Dorian offered.

“Yeah...why booby-trap you if they were just going to get rid of you.”

“So...now what?”

Willow shrugged and started packing away her supplies. “Whatever you want to do.”

Dorian looked at John who was smirking. “Besides each other man. She means long term.”

“That is part of my long term plan.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Apparently we need a room before we decide.”

Willow nodded; a blush on her cheeks. “I'll give you two a ride into town, and tomorrow we can figure it out from there. I'm sure Zoe would like to get reacquainted...and you'll need to be fully debriefed.”

“But it'll keep for tomorrow?”

“Yep.”

“Good.” John took Dorian's hand in his. “Good.”

XXX

A/N: EDIT: Nearly two years since its posting and only two people have commented...one of them being my Aunt. Still bitter...just not as much.


End file.
